Handheld devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. are becoming more powerful, with capabilities to capture still and motion pictures. The operating system for these devices are also becoming more sophisticated with expanded features. These devices are compact and hence, do not come with a CD ROM reading capability.